In the seeds cultivation, it is well known that seed quality and distribution in the soil are essential for a good performance.
It is estimated that, for each failure percentage in the planting (dig with no seed), or for each percentage of “double” seeding (two seeds per dig) there is a 3.3% loss in productivity.
Furthermore, there is a greater loss due to irregular distancing of the seeds, i.e., the variation coefficient (VC) of the distancing between grains, providing a productivity loss from 1.5 to 3 bags per hectare for each 10% variation of the variation coefficient (VC).
Nowadays, seeders for planting comprise a seed conveyor tube from the selector system to the seeding groove.
The seed is transported from the conveyor tube to the internal part of the system, free falling from an average height of seven hundred millimeters until the seeding groove, this system, besides generating uneven distribution and high variation coefficient due to the disorderly fall of seeds, it does not have any regulation device to control seeds deposition, and may also have sensors in the center of the conveyor tube that prevent the seed from sliding straightforwardly in the seeding grooves, resulting in an uneven deposition.
These systems operate with a variation of the variation coefficient (VC) from 30% to 80%, having a productivity loss from 4.5 to 25 bags per hectare.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is a seed dispenser and conveyor system applied in agricultural tools developed with a set of hollowed gears and curved, square, oblique or rectangular positioners between its spacing openings which, through synchronized counter-clockwise and clockwise movements, regulate the seeds fall in the seeding line, reducing the variation coefficient to almost zero, since it positions the seeds into the correct spaces minimizing the uneven distribution, eliminating bounce and contributing to the productivity per hectare improvement.
Furthermore, hollow gears do not allow clogging for being grooved or hollowed and cleaned by the scrapers or ejectors, being able to stand any ascending, descending or lateral movement of the seeder without affecting the system accuracy.